


Happy Endings Don't Happen Unless You Make Them.

by sagelabyrinth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Fiona's Childhood, I miss Jimmysteve, It's Mostly all the Truth, Jimmy's too, Learning about Jimmy, Old Friends, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues, for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelabyrinth/pseuds/sagelabyrinth
Summary: Jimmy Lishman is far from the perfect boyfriend. Hell, he isn't even a boyfriend anymore, but he's going to make it right this time with Fiona. He's going to do better-- be better-- he swears it.The only problem is, Fiona is sick of his shit.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly bitter about Jimmy's last episode, so I'm gonna make it my own. Make him better. I want my fucking love story, damn it.

"You have to let me go."

"You need to let me let you go."

Fiona's words rang throughout his head. Let her go? She's the love of his life, how can he possibly let her go? Before Fiona, Jimmy was nothing more than a car thief who drowned himself with money and cheap hookers. A meaningful relationship was never on the menu. But after the bar-- after meeting Fiona-- something changed.

See, loving used to scare him. His parents didn't have the best relationship, (he figured it was because his dad was banging men instead of his mom, but that's beside the point), so he only saw love as endless arguments. But Fiona... She made him rethink that entirely. Loving her was easy, she made it easy. They just... worked.

Sure, he may have lied to her and disappeared several times, but before that they were great. And of course, Jimmy knew he was an ass. He'd been an ass his entire life, he mostly blames his father, but he can change. He _will_ change. For Fiona.

Jimmy would walk across glass barefoot for ten miles for Fiona.

"No."

Fiona scoffed, "'Scuse me?" her accent was thicker than usual. It would always be thicker when she was getting emotional. Jimmy always found it adorable.

"No, Fiona. I won't let you go."

She chuckled, but he doubts she found him funny, "Jimmy-"

"I won't let you go because _I love you_. _I love you, Fiona. I always have, and always will._ And there's no way in hell you can sit there and tell me you don't feel the same way."

"I don't, Jimmy. I don't love you. I'm _married,_ I'm with Gus now." she was crying.

 _Great_ , Jimmy thought, _You fucked up once more, going for a record?_ He tried to ignore the nagging voice in his head, "You're lying, Fiona. You know you love me. Sure, you're with Gus, but that didn't stop you from ripping my pants off and banging me in your kitchen..."

"Wow", she scoffed again, but it was angrier this time, " _You're an asshole."_ she stood up and stormed off.

Jimmy sighed, "Fiona, wait! Wait!" he ran after her, but she wasn't having it, "Fuck off, Jimmy, or Steve, or whoever the fuck you're pretending to be."

"Jimmy! Jimmy. I'm Jimmy, Fiona!"

"How can I be sure, huh?" she quickly turned to face him, "How can I be sure that you won't fuck off to Indonesia, or Spain, or _fucking England!?"_

The two looked at each other, breathing heavily. Jimmy's eyes became hazy with stinging tears. He tried to blink them away, but they ended up running down his face. It made him uncomfortable to be this vulnerable, it had never happened before. Usually, in a relationship, Jimmy either broke it off or fucked off west somewhere before shit got too personal.

Not this time.

"Because I need you. I love you. I _want_ you. Fiona, you're the best-goddammed thing to ever happen to me. When I was gone last year, after Estefania's dad threatened my life and shoved my white ass in a labor camp, all I was thinking about, was _you._ How much I missed your voice, the way your fingers felt, the way your hair smelled, how much I just wanted to tell you where I was.

Before I met you, I was a mess. A fucking carjacker who wouldn't know what a family was if it was written out on paper in front of me. But after I met you, the kids, something changed. You changed me. Those kids, they changed me. I know I was an asshole, I know I'm still in asshole territory, but please, all I'm asking is for _one more chance_. I know you've given 'me one more chance' about ten times now, but--"

Fiona shut him up. She grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him. God, how Jimmy missed her lips. Time slowed down for him. He breathed in her scent, pomegranate shampoo, he let himself cry.

And sure, crying while making out with your ex in the middle of the street wasn't ideal, but nothing Jimmy has ever done has been ideal so far, "God, I missed you." he spoke.

"Shut up." Fiona smiled softly and pulled back slowly, wrapping her arms around Jimmy's neck, "Let's go home."

* * *

Walking into the Gallagher home was different this time, Jimmy felt like he belonged this time, not some stranger who was banging the married chick.

"The fuck is he doing here?" Lip's voice broke through his foggy mind.

"Nice to see you too, Lip," Jimmy said friendly.

Fiona chuckled, "Jimmy and I are working stuff out."

_Working stuff out, oh you mean how I lied to you about my name, and the fact I had a wife?_ Jimmy scoffed at his own past actions. God, he was a jackass.

"What about Gus?" Lip inquired.

"He hasn't talked to me in a few days, I think we're dwindling."

"What was that, two weeks of marriage? That might be a new record." 

Fiona punched Lip playfully in the arm, "Asshole."

"Hey," Jimmy spoke suddenly, "You know who I haven't seen in forever?"

Just then, as if life was a television show, Liam ran in.

"Jimmy!" he jumped quickly into the man's arms.

"Liam, hey kid!" he hugged the little boy tightly, "I missed you, buddy."

Fiona and Lip were surprised by Liam's sudden outburst, neither of them realized he liked Jimmy that much. And truth be told, neither did Jimmy. 

"Wanna see my legos?" Liam squirmed in Jimmy's arms and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs.

"Uh... Sure?" Jimmy followed Liam's lead. The kid had a surprisingly strong grip.

Fiona laughed, watching Jimmy confusedly be pulled away, "Didn't know Liam liked him so much."

"Neither did I," Lip remarked.

Fiona shrugged and went into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Hey," Lip called, Fiona humming in response, "Is he... Sticking around?"

"Jimmy? Yeah, yeah I think so. He said he was, anyway."

Lip scoffed, "Yeah, how many times has he said that? And where exactly did he return from this time? Mexico? Greenland?"

Fiona grimaced, "Lip, why're you being like this?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to know if Jimmy is the best thing for you right now. The best thing for us, as a family? I mean, you have a fucking husband now, unless you forgot."

"I didn't forget, Lip. I just... Oh," She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair, "I don't know." Fiona began to laugh, "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I mean, fucking Jimmysteve? What was I thinking about bringing his sorry ass back here? Again?"

Lip put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, listen... If you really want to be with Jimmy, do it. But you better be sure. Don't ruin what you have with Gus just because he comes in here with false promises."

Later that night after the kids had been fed and put to bed, Fiona and Jimmy plopped on the couch.

"What are we doing, Jimmy?" Fiona blurted out, cupping her face in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we just messing around together? I know you told me you wanted to stay, but can I trust that? I want to believe you, but the everything else you've done so far kinda makes that hard."

He sighed, "I get it. I did some shitty stuff back when we first got together, but I'm different now, I promise I won't let you down." he reached out his hand for hers.

"I just-" Fiona turned to face him and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Jimmy panicked.

"Your nose, it's bleeding."

Jimmy put the back of his hand to his nose, "Shit, I didn't even notice,"

Fiona grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen, "Probably because your face has been a living punching bag all week, here." she shoved a wet cloth to his face.

She watched Jimmy tend to his nose and questioned if he was genuine. He had seemed genuine enough, with the whole crying and "I need you" spiel, but Fiona just didn't know. And you can't blame her, Jimmy, Steve, Jack, or whoever the fuck he was had never been the most truthful guy.

"Tell me now if you're planning to leave."

Jimmy removed the cloth from his face, "What?"

"Tell me right fucking now if you ever plan on fucking off somewhere. I have a life now, a husband, I need to know if you're actually going to do the shit you say you are. So tell me."

Jimmy was quiet for a bit. He stared at the floor, tiny droplets of blood leaking onto the stained cloth in his hands.

Fiona scoffed, "Great. Just fucking great. You know, I really thought you were telling the truth. How'd that saying go? Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice..."

"I'm staying. I mean it." he said gruffly. 

"Fiona, I had never known how to be in a relationship before you came along. My parents are fucking psychotic and up until I was ten years old, I thought the proper response to "I love you" was "go fuck yourself". Fi, I know you think I'm a shady guy, I brought that on myself, but all I'm asking for is one final chance. One final chance to show you I'm really serious this time. I'm sticking around. I'm sticking around for you, and I'm sticking around for these kids. And if I ever do anything untrustworthy, you have my full permission to kick my ass, alright?"

She contemplated his words. If he was bullshitting, and if she was a complete tool for trusting him again. After a pause, she smiled, "I don't need your permission to kick your ass."

"I know you don't."

Fiona grabbed his hand, "Cmon, let me nurse you back to health upstairs."

Jimmy threw the cloth down and followed behind, "Oh yes, please."


	2. If We Could Build a Bridge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona wakes up without Jimmy beside her.

The sunlight gleamed through the window and reflected off her mirror. Fiona awoke slowly, her shift at Patsy's didn't start until three, so an alarm didn't seem necessary. And besides, the kids were independent now. They made their own breakfast, got money for lunches, and lived their lives. Even when Fiona did have an alarm, the kids wouldn't pay her much mind. Debbie was in the midst of her teen angst bullshit, Ian basically lived at Mickey's, Lip's at college, Carl is Carl, and Liam... Well, Liam was the only one who actually needed her.

Shifting to her side, Fiona stretched her hand out, "Good morning-" she began, but Jimmy wasn't there. It had been a month since he decided to stick around, but a jolt of anxiety came upon her, had he left? She wouldn't put it past him, it's not like he's been all that reliable these past few months. The sudden radio-silence he gave her last year was cause for her panic. One second Jimmy's babysitting Liam, doing laundry, cooking, being a father-figure, and the next he's gone. Not even so much as a phone call. And she supposes it was partially her fault; she _did_ tell him to fuck off, anyway. But she didn't mean it, Fiona was just pissed off. And it's not like Jimmy hadn't said equally shitty things before. The remark about "living in a god damn slum" is the first to come to mind.

Fiona let her anxiety stir until she smelled the food cooking downstairs, maple oatmeal without a doubt. It was Jimmy's favorite. Fiona found that out playing a game of Truth, Dare, or Shot. Though it was a stupid question, seeing that it was the only time he had picked "truth", but she enjoyed hearing him ramble about his childhood. Jimmy explained that when he was little, no older than ten, his mother would get smashed on a mix of Bordeaux and Valium and leave for days. No notes, no calls. But he'd always know when she'd come back by the smell of maple oatmeal. The morning she was back, she'd cook it for him and his older brother. Though it was a sad story to Fiona, Jimmy didn't seem like it made him sad. In fact, it made him happy-- nostalgic-- remembering a simpler time. 

Fiona made her way down the stairs. The clock read 9:15. The kids had since woken and left, leaving just her, Jimmy, and Liam home. 

"Hey, you," Jimmy said with a smile. He had just placed Liam in his highchair, making sure to give him his phone to play with, "Made you breakfast."

"Thanks," She said, taking a seat at the table. Jimmy handed her a bowl of oatmeal and took a seat next to her, "It's late," she said.

"I didn't want to wake you," he took a sip of his coffee, "you looked peaceful."

Fiona smiled to herself while she ate, Jimmy's voice soothed her. He had an easy accent, unlike the typical Chicago-native sound. Come to think of it, was he even from Chicago? Or even Illinois? All the time they had been together, that was the one thing she never wondered about. 

"Where are you from?" she asked suddenly.

Jimmy was mid-bite and hummed in response, "Hm?"

"Are you from Chicago? It's an odd question," she laughed, "but I never asked you before."

"I'm from Michigan. Lansing, born and raised. We moved when I was sixteen after Dad got offered a better job here. I always hated Michigan, anyway. Kids there were rich, ass-kissing, whiny bitches." he said the last part with resentment, bitterness. He shook his head, "Anyway, I finished high school here. The only reason I did part of med school back home is because that's where my dad went. It's also why I dropped out."

Fiona smiled at him, "What?" Jimmy chuckled.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just... I think that's the most you've ever said about yourself."

He scoffed, "Pssh, no way."

"Yes way," she lightly punched his arm, "You _never_ talk about yourself, _James_." 

Calling Jimmy "James" always made him cringe. So naturally, Fiona loved teasing him with it. But, she was right. The most Fiona had heard him say about himself was during that game they played. Talking about himself seemed to scare Jimmy, she supposes that's why he only picked 'truth' once, and took shots all the other times (except that one dare, but the dare was to get naked and do it on the front steps. Jimmy would've done that anyway). 

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Tell me more about yourself."

The question hung there for a bit. Jimmy studied her with his glistening eyes. It seemed like he was contemplating his options. If he said "okay", he'd have to actually be vulnerable for once, but if he said "no", he knew Fiona would be pissed. Another beat of silence passed before he replied.

"Okay," he sighed, "What do you want to know?"

Fiona smiled and swiveled her body around to face him, "What's your middle name?"

Jimmy was quiet for a second before answering, "... Gregory."

"Gregory," Fiona said back, "I like it, it suits you."

He laughed and moved on, "Okay... What else you got?"

Fiona went on to list questions she had been thinking of for a long time, each one getting more in-depth. And each time, Jimmy got more and more comfortable with talking about himself.

"First kiss?"

"Elise Kelley, though I was eight, so I'm not sure it counts."

"Ooh, a ladies man," she teased. Jimmy laughed along with her, "Okay, the last one for now... What is... your most embarrassing memory?" It was a bold question, but she figured she owed him as much. Jimmy wanted her to trust him, so this is how she tested him. If he would tell her this, she could open up to him. Granted she had already opened up to him about her most fucked-up, awful life moments. But Jimmy didn't answer. Instead, he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Fiona could tell he was uncomfortable, maybe she had gone too far. 

"Hey, you don't actually have to tel-"

"No," he cut in, "I should. I want you to trust me, Fiona. And if playing 20 Questions will help you do that, I will." Jimmy sighed and took a deep breath,

"I was about thirteen, in some prep school, Walton, I think. I can't really remember, I bounced around a lot of schools... Anyway, It was Friday night and I was home alone. All of a sudden the phone rings, and it's Julia Winston. Now, Julia-- Julia was a _babe._ Hands down the hottest girl in school. So she calls me and asks if I wanted to go see a movie with her, of course, I say yes, I mean, I'd be a fool not to," Jimmy pauses to laugh, but the fondness of the memory quickly fades.

"She wanted us to meet up at school, so I borrowed some of dad's cologne and headed over. I was so nervous. I wasn't the most popular kid in school, I was small for my age and kept my head down, so naturally, I was just an easy target. And I suppose I was dumb for even thinking Julia would want to hang out with a guy like me, but I had hope... I go to school and don't see Julia, so I start calling her name. I hear her call back, telling me to go over to the equipment shed. I do, and the next thing I know, the door opens, and it wasn't Julia, it was the fucking tennis team--" Jimmy burst out into a fit of laughter. It was bitter, hurt laughter, and Fiona felt her heartbreak for him.

Through his laughter, Jimmy persisted, "So they grab me and strip me naked," his laughter dies down, wiping away the tears that had been streaming from his face. Whether they were from laughing so much, or he was just emotional, Fiona didn't know.

"They strip me naked and handcuff me to the flag pole. Now, this was Michigan in March, so it's about thirty degrees at night... I was there all night, almost froze to death."

Jimmy finished and stared down at the floor. Fiona didn't know what to say. How the fuck could anyone do that? "Did anything happen to the other kids?" she asked. Jimmy shook his head, "No, their parents had money, Fiona. Nothing ever happens to kids with money. Believe me, I'd know." They sat in silence for a bit, Fiona wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek softly. 

"I'm glad you told me," she said gently,"really. And I do trust you, Jimmy."

He smiled, "I love you, more than you know."

"I love you too."

The house was calm, Fiona listened to Jimmy breathing, Liam's video game played softly. It was warm, perfect. A scene from a movie, Fiona thought. One of those lovey-dovey movies, too. Probably starring Jennifer Aniston and Tom Hanks or something like that. It was then Fiona knew she wanted this. The apple pie, white picket fence life. She had found the person she loved, the person who she could count on. But there was a problem.

There was a knock at the door. Jimmy almost got up to answer, but Fiona told him she got it. She opened the door and felt like she was smacked in the gut.

"Gus?" 

"Hello, Fiona." 


	3. Papers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus comes back to settle things with Fiona. She thinks about where her life is right now.

"Gus," Fiona said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." He said, pushing past her and coming inside.

Fiona scoffed, "Oh please, come right in." she exclaimed sarcastically. Gus stalked around the living room before entering the kitchen, "Everyone gone?" he asked.

She looked around the corner and didn't see Jimmy or Liam. She smiled to herself before responding, "Liam's upstairs sleeping, but yeah."

"Good," Gus pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and thrust it toward Fiona, "Divorce papers. Sign them."

Fiona was taken aback, "What...?" she looked over the paper, "Gus, I..."

"I know you're fucking your ex. His Range Rover's outside, I'm not an idiot, Fiona. Just sign the fucking paper so I can get on with my life."

In shock, she signed. Just like that. Just like their marriage meant nothing to her. I mean, maybe it didn't, she didn't know. Fiona really didn't know shit about Gus. They only got married because of an adrenaline rush. It was an impulsive decision that massively fucked her life. But still, it hurt to see it go. Gus left without even saying goodbye. Though, he did demand he get his grandmother's ring back. Fiona had to make up a lie, something about it being in a security box and she can get it later. It was a stupid lie, she could've just said she pawned it off, but lying just seemed easier. She'd figure out a way to get it back eventually.

"Jimmy?" Fiona called upstairs. He came down slowly, holding Liam like a protective shield. "He gone?"

"He's gone." 

Jimmy let out a relieved sigh and set Liam down on the couch, "What'd Gus want anyway?"

Fiona crossed her arms, "Divorce."

"No shit," he said incredulously, "Are... Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I don't... I don't know, Jimmy..." Fiona plopped down on the couch and put her face in her hands, "I mean, on one hand, we had a shitty, spur-of-the-moment marriage. But on the other hand..."

"You were still married," Jimmy finished for her, "I get it."

"Oh, and he wants his ring back. Which I pawned, by the way, and I have to come up with two grand to get it back." Fiona groaned, "I just... It's shitty."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Hey, why don't you, me, and Liam go do something? We have a few hours before you have to get ready for work and we need to kill some time. How about a movie?"

Fiona looked at him. The way he handled Liam, handled her, handled _everything,_ was just so... Beautiful. She couldn't think of any other way to describe it. He had once told her that his parents were awful at love, that the only reason he was a romantic was because of Leonardo Dicaprio in the Titanic, but she just didn't believe that. No matter his upbringing, Jimmy had a kind soul. Sure, he made bad decisions, but everyone did, even Fiona. "What movie?" 

Jimmy smiled at her, "What movie, Liam?"

"Minions!" his little voice screeched excitedly.

They both chuckled at him, "Okay," Fiona said, "Minions it is."

* * *

"That might've been... The worst movie I've ever seen!" Jimmy exclaimed. Fiona laughed and punched him in the arm, "Hey, Liam liked it."

"Liam likes to watch the clothes spin in the washing machine, his opinion is invalid. Huh, buddy?" Liam nodded firmly, "Mmmhmm!" Fiona laughed again, picking up the boy and holding him on her hip.

Jimmy clapped his hands together, "Wanna get a late lunch before your shift?"

Fiona checked her watch, "Uh, yeah. I think I can swing it."

The trio went to the small pizza place next to the movie theater. Iconically known for their rat problem, but the food was cheap and edible, so no one minded. After getting their slices they sat down, Liam wanting to take the free spot next to Jimmy, leaving Fiona to sit across from the two. Liam took a bite of his pizza then opened his mouth to show it, "Mmm, gross." Jimmy remarked. Fiona chuckled.

"You're adorable," she said suddenly. Jimmy bowed his head and blushed, "Awh, are you blushing??" she giggled.

"No," he smiled. "Yes, yes you are!" she teased, "Never thought I'd see the day Jimmy Lishman would _blush_!"

He quipped his head up, pointing his index at her, "Hey, you still haven't. I don't blush."

Fiona smiled, "Okay, but you might wanna tell your cheeks that." Jimmy went back to eating and flipped her off, but she returned the gesture.

She watched him eat, watched him coax Liam into eating, and everything felt _right_. Like this is it, this is where she's supposed to be in life. And it may not be the best place to be, an adulterer with a pending divorce, sleeping with her criminal, lying, ex-boyfriend, but it was enough. It was all she needed.


	4. I didn't ask for your help, but thank you.

"Six Grand!?" Fiona's voice boomed throughout the pawnshop, "You gave me $1,900, how come I have to give you six-fucking-grand?!"

The owner shrugged, "Interest." he said simply.

Fiona groaned and ran a hand through her hair, "I can't. I can't do that. Please, just... Can you take the two grand?"

"Six thousand."

"Fuck!" she banged her hand on the counter.

"Hey," Jimmy spoke up. If she was being honest, Fiona forgot he was behind her, "I can pay it. You know,if you want."

"No, Jimmy, no. This is my thing I have to handle."

"Really, it's not a problem. I can just-"

"NO!" she yelled, "Listen, I don't need your money, k? I got myself into this mess, I'll get myself out."

Jimmy lowered his head, "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry."

Fiona sighed and directed herself back to the owner, "Will you take the two grand and put my ring on hold? I'll be back with the rest later."

The owner pondered the idea, "Okay, but have rest by end of week. No exceptions."

* * *

Jimmy sat on the couch with Liam when they returned home, watching some kids show he couldn't remember the name of. Although it was a stupid show, Liam adored it, and he also didn't let Jimmy leave his side, so... Anyways, Fiona was still stressing over this ring business. The ring business that Jimmy said he'd already cover. But, no. No, Fiona Gallagher was too good for handouts. It wasn't even a handout. The washing machine, now that was a handout. The countless times that Jimmy had "left" bills in his pants pocket so Fiona or the kids could take it from the washer, those were technically handouts. Paying for her stupid fucking engagement ring, that was just Jimmy doing his duty as her boyfriend.

"It's not your _duty_ to do anything, Jim," Fiona had rejected his proposal. 

"Oh come on!" Fiona tried making herself busy by folding laundry, but Jimmy was right behind her, "You'd do the same for me, hm? And you wouldn't take no for an answer."

Fiona scoffed, "Yeah, I would. Doesn't mean I'll let you do this for me though."

He threw up his hands in frustration, "Why the fuck not!"

"Because it's not who I am, Jimmy! Sorry you don't like it, but you signed up for this. I'm gonna get the money on my own because I don't need you to save my ass every time I fuck up."

Jimmy was pissed, to say the least. He'll never be able to understand the way Fiona's mind worked. Hell, not that long ago he remembers her _asking_ to borrow cash. Granted he didn't have any, but she still asked. "You know? I'm gonna go take Liam and run some errands, that okay?"

Fiona sighed, "Sure, yeah."

"Come on, Liam,"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Liam asked from the backseat.

"We, my tiny friend, are going to help your sister. Does that sound cool?" Liam just shrugged, "And then after, we're getting you ice cream," Jimmy presented.

"Yeah!" Liam yelled in excitement.

Jimmy's head started to pound at the noise. He had been getting headaches a lot more recently, the normal Gallagher chaos was erking him more than usual. That, and Liam's constant yearning for Jimmy's attention. Don't get him wrong, Jimmy loved Liam-- _adored_ him, but God the kid could talk. Jimmy doesn't blame him, though. A deadbeat alcoholic dad who barely showed up wasn't exactly the thing a young boy needed, he understood. Jimmy's dad wasn't the best either. He wasn't an alcoholic, but he didn't like Jimmy too much. He supposes it was because he wasn't a carbon copy of him like Chip was. So, Jimmy compensated the same way Liam did; attaching himself to any adult male he could find. First, it was his fourth-grade Social Studies teacher, Mr. Collins. Then, it was his baseball coach Mr. Luke. And Jimmy _hated_ baseball, but Mr. Luke was nice to him, didn't treat him like a disappointment, no matter how many balls he struck out on. Sometimes Jimmy thinks about calling his dad, he hadn't spoken to him since before he skipped town (again), but something told him dad wouldn't want to hear from him anyway.

Snapping from his "sad boy daddy-issue" spiral, Jimmy realized he was coming up on the pawnshop. He got Liam from the car and walked inside, "Hello," Jimmy greeted the owner, "'Member me?"

The owner nodded, "Here to buy ring?"

Jimmy confirmed, "Yes sir, I am." He smiled politely, but Jimmy felt a little weird buying the ring. He wanted to, of course, he wanted to help Fiona, but he knew he was going behind her back to do it. But he had to, she wouldn't accept his help otherwise. 

After securing the ring, Jimmy did what he said he'd do, took Liam out for ice cream. Not gonna lie, he liked seeing the kid light up like that, it made Jimmy happy to make Liam happy. Maybe this feeling is why his mother spoiled him so much, but that's a whole other realm of issues he doesn't want to get into right now.

"Than'kyou" Liam said through a mouthful of rocky road.

He laughed, "You're welcome, little man."

Jimmy found himself wishing he had a kid, one of his own. Not to say he didn't like Liam, or any of the other Gallagher kids (except maybe Carl, that kind freaked him out a little), but a part of Jimmy wants his own little offspring wreaking havoc onto the world as he did. And boy, did young Jimmy put his parents through the wringer. He wanted that. But he also knew Fiona would never. She's got five kids to care for already, who in their right mind would want another one?

Liam finished his ice cream with only half of it landing on his shirt, Jimmy figured that was some kind of record. After cleaning Liam up they headed home. Fiona was sitting at the kitchen table fussing over papers, assumingly going over her finances to see where in the hell she would get $6,000 from.

"Hey," Jimmy called.

Fiona perked up, "Hey, guys. How were your errands?"

"Jimmy got us ice cream!" Liam yelled. Fiona opened her arms for him to jump into, "He did? Cool!"

Jimmy followed behind Liam and placed a small box on the table, he stared at it hastily. Fiona looked at him, "What's this?"

"Open it."

Fiona did, and her expression changed, "What the fuck?" she glared up at him, "Jimmy, what the fuck?" Gus' ring gleamed inside the box.

"I'm sorry," he offered, "I just, I didn't want you to stress over money and-"

"I told you I didn't want you to do this for me, you never fucking listen."

He shook his head, "I do, I do listen, Fiona. But I also don't want you to worry about stupid things like this. I'm sorry you're mad, but I just wanted to help you."

Fiona scoffed, she was at a loss for words, "Just... Watch Liam, I need a minute."

* * *

"I don't get it, you're mad he saved you money?" V was trying to wrap her head around what Fiona was telling her. 

"I'm mad he actively ignored me and went behind my back!"

V shook her head, "Fi, it's _Jimmysteve,_ the guy who bought you a washing machine after your _first date_ , the guy who kidnapped your dad and took him to Canada in the boot of his car, he's been going behind your back trying to "help you" your whole relationship."

Maybe V was right, can Fiona really be surprised? Maybe she's just mad at herself for not thinking Jimmy would pull this stunt sooner. She was just so _sick_ of his self-righteous, arrogant ass.

"I'm not a charity case, he can't just spend his money on me whenever he pleases..."

V couldn't help but laugh, "Fi, that's what boyfriends _do._ Maybe you've just had too many shitty ones to know this, but good boyfriends spoil their girls. When I first started seeing Kev, he used up all the spare change he had on me. It's just what they do to show they love you."

Fiona pondered this idea, "Really?"

V nodded and sipped her wine.

"Well," Fiona sighed, "now I feel like an ass."

"Oh don't," V said, "he should've listened to you after the first three times you told him, but he had the right intentions."

* * *

Fiona stayed at V's for a bit, drinking wine and catching up. They'd slowly started drifting these past few weeks. The house was dark downstairs except for the light above the stove in the kitchen, she figured Liam was already in bed seeing that it was now 10 o'clock. Going upstairs she checked on all the kids, Debbie was staying at a friends house, Ian was passed out from his medications, and Carl and Liam were both in bed (though Fiona's pretty sure he was watching porn on mute), she told him goodnight and closed the door. Jimmy was laying in bed, Fiona couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. He might've read her mind because he shifted.

"I'm up," he said.

"Hey," Fiona awkwardly got next to him. They stayed silent for a bit before she spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Jimmy squinted at her, "For what?"

"Freaking out on you. I know you were just trying to help me."

He shrugged, "I should've backed off."

"Yes, you should've," she playfully shoved him, "but I know your heart was in the right place."

They smiled at each other and laid there calmly before Jimmy spoke again.

"I like spending money on you," he sat up, " Because I love you more than anything, and the only way I know how to show it is with money. My parents, they would always fight, constantly, but in the end, my dad would just buy my mom something and everything would be fine again. My mom used to buy me things too, when I was sad, or just because she felt like it. And I know you think I'm a spoiled rich boy, and you wouldn't be wrong by the way, but it's what I know. And I'm not gonna stop, so you're just gonna have to get used to it."

Fiona laughed at him. _Of course_ that's something Jimmy would say. And he probably thought he was being soo romantic too, it was adorable. 

"Okay," she said humorously.

"Good." 

A beat passed.

"You wanna lay there, or you wanna fool around?" 


	5. Sick.

It was a peaceful start to the morning, Fiona and Jimmy were laid up in bed under a thick blanket with Jimmy comfortably positioned in the nook of Fiona's arm so she could stroke his hair, (God, she loved that hair). The sun showed softly through the crack in the window curtains, it was warm in contrast to the bitter December coldness outside. Jimmy's breath was quiet and even, Fiona figured he was going back to bed. And it was Sunday, no one had to be awake and active until at least noon, it was a rule. Fiona enjoyed the quiet, it gave her kind to reflect. Where she is, where she was, where she's going... See, last year this time, Fiona wasn't doing too hot. Jimmy had just left her all alone and broken, Frank had cancer, Ian left home, everything was just _fucked._ But that was then, this is now. Jimmy's here, Frank's better, Ian is back-- and medicated-- everything was fine. Jimmy shifted and rolled over, "I could lay here forever," he said quietly.

"Jimmy!!" Debbie's voice boomed, causing him to jump up in a panic, "Door!!"

He was breathing heavy and fast, Fiona laughed at him. She watched as he stumbled out of bed and into the hallway. Sighing, Fiona decided to get up and follow just to see what the fuss was about.

"Jimmy!" Debbie cried again.

"I'm coming!!" he yelled back louder. Rounding the bottom, Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks. Fiona was standing behind him and couldn't see what made him stop, "Mom?" he asked.

"Oh, James," she greeted, hugging him tightly, "hello."

Jimmy was rigid, "Wh- What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

His mother tsked, "Jimmy... That's no way to greet your mother," she pulled back, "I need to speak to you."

"Okay..." Jimmy stood waiting.

"In private." she looked toward Fiona. Jimmy shook his head, "N-No, no. Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Fiona, too." Jimmy wrapped one arm around her.

Fiona would've been touched by his gesture, if only he didn't sound so god damn pathetic saying it. 

"No," his mother said matter-of-factly, "now go be a good boy and put some clothes on."

Jimmy sighed and sulked off upstairs. Fiona had to admit, Candace was assertive. It was quite honestly funny to watch.

"So," Fiona attempted to make small talk, "see any good movies lately?" she mentally kicked herself for how lame that sounded.

"No, dear, I don't do movies anymore," she gave a small chuckle, "Last time I saw a movie in the cinema James was still wearing velco-shoes!" Fiona smiled along with her. She liked Jimmy's mom (even if he didn't), it was nice to see a competent adult for once. Her own mother was a fucking trainwreck.

"He's a good guy, Jimmy, you did a good job with him." she meant it.

Candace smiled, "I did what I could..." she sounded... Uncertain? Fiona couldn't quite place her tone.

Jimmy came back downstairs dressed in a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "No," Candace waved her hand to him, "Not that shirt. Go change."

He scoffed, "Mom-"

"Go."

Jimmy huffed and back up the stairs he went.

"I didn't do much as a mother," Candace admitted after he left, "I wasn't there much. Neither was Llyod. James and Chip were raised mostly by nannies, friend's parents... Maybe that's why he's so... Sad."

Fiona gaped, "I don't think Jimmy's sad at all. And judging by the way he talks about you, I think you did as much as you could."

"Well, he's different now that he met you... Happier. He had a lot of issues when he was younger, the silly little run-ins with the police, the girlfriends, the drugs... You can make him happy. I couldn't." Fiona was about to speak again before Jimmy came in.

"Satisfied?" he asked snarkily. Jimmy was sporting a nice black dress shirt.

"Very," Candace replied, "Now go to the car."

He kissed Fiona passionately before following his mother outside. She stood there after they left and reflected on the conversation she had just had.

* * *

"What's up, mom?" Jimmy shifted in the booth they were sat in. It was some indie-hipster-ish type bar that played jazz music with the lighting all dim... Made Jimmy uncomfortable.

"I love you," Candace said.

Jimmy laughed a bit, "You drag me all the way here to tell me ya' love me?"

"I'm sick, James."

Jimmy froze, his mouth had suddenly gone dry like someone had stuffed cotton balls in it, "Wh-What?" his voice sounded distant.

"Cancer, Leukemia. It's acute and only phase two, so it's not that serious..."

Jimmy gaped, "Not that serious?? Mom-"

"Jimmy," she put her hand on his, "It's okay, dear. I'll be okay. I'm doing the treatments and things are looking good. I just wanted to tell you myself."

He took a second to process the information. Cancer? His mom? God, it's seemed unreal. You never think of your parents getting sick. As a kid, Jimmy got sick a lot. Chickenpox, the flu, common cold, you name it, and his mom was always there beside him whenever she could be, "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Of course, baby," Candace softly touched the side of his face, "now, how about we order some drinks, hm?"

* * *

Fiona was home alone now. Debbie had gone off with her "boyfriend" and Liam had a playdate. She couldn't help but think of what Jimmy's mom said earlier. She seemed like she was a good mom, but then again there were a lot of things Fiona didn't know about her. And Jimmy wasn't too fucked up. Of course everyone was a little bit, but out of all the crazy people, Jimmy wasn't even in the top 100.

"Home." he announced. Fiona heard the door shut and his shoes clatter on the floor.

"Hey," Fiona greeted him with a hug and kiss, "What'd your mom want?" she asked as they both sat down on the sofa.

"Oh... Nothing important, really." Something about his tone was concerning, Fiona wasn't sure he was being truthful.

"Are you lying?" she asked. Over time, Fiona found it best to confront him about these things. Jimmy was a pathological liar, he needed to be called out on his bullshit, or else it would never stop.

Jimmy opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he sighed, "Yes."

Fiona scoffed, "Why?" her tone wasn't mean or annoyed, she just wanted to know. 

He lowered his head, "I don't... know... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she grabbed his hand, "What'd your mom really wanna talk about?"

"Cancer," he stated glibly, "Leukemia, actually."

Fiona was shocked, "Jimmy!-"

"It's okay, though. It's acute and phase two."

"What's that mean?"

He laughed, "No idea, but apparently it's good. She's gonna be fine."

She breathed a sigh a relief, "God, well that's good."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Hey," he clapped his hands together, "we should do something. Just the two of us. Liam's at that playdate until 6."

"Okay," Fiona agreed and moved closer to him, "Well what should we do?" she already had something in mind...

"Mini Golf!" he jumped off the couch and spun to face her.

Fiona grimaced, "Mini Golf?? Jimmy, I don't-"

"Come onnn," he whined, "It'll be fun! Get your shoes on."

Fiona laughed at the sight of him. God, he was a fucking weirdo. Sighing, she got up, "Okay."


End file.
